Six Kings Fable
The "Six Kings Fable" is a tale known across an unusually large amount of the known universe and in many different cultures. Despite the tale being told across so many different groups, major themes and characters remain consistent, sparking the interest of Universal Historians and Universal Researchers. It is believed by Colette that the tale is actually a recounting of the events of Mary Schaeffer's life with The White King. The Characters The fable specifically focuses on six "kings" each the ruler of a "kingdom" and the owner of a "spire". The spires were supposedly the color of their name, and each king is only known by their color. Unspoken Characters In the vast majority of versions of the tale, these kings do not have any speaking lines and are simply referenced for unknown reasons, save for the Green King. The Red King is supposedly a scientist of some sort who engages in sketchy research. Many versions of the tale mention "testing" the people of the kingdom with tests that make no sense. Some versions imply this to be logic tests, others imply this to be inhumane and unethical medical experiments, and others imply things such as puzzles and mazes that either trap or kill the player who fails to escape. He is mentioned as the brother of the Blue King. Apparently the Black King helped him gain his technology for research. The Blue King is regarded as a coward. Somehow, the Black King helped the Blue King take over his kingdom, although it is never stated how or whom it was taken from. Regardless, the Blue King lives in a land where strength and power dictate importance, but the Blue King accepts duels and fights, but then allows his minions to do the fighting for him. He is the brother of the Red King. The Green King is the only king actually relevant to the story. He engages in unethical practice of medicines and chemicals, and transforms people into powerful mutants with poisons, or just outright tests dangerous poisons on his subjects. In some versions of the tale, his kingdom is little more than a slum, where one lives when they cannot afford to live anywhere else. His subjects are unfairly tested without permission, and many die as a result. He is the brother of the Yellow King The Hero is a young boy mentioned briefly during an argument between the Black King and the Yellow King. Supposedly, The Hero is an orphan left behind by the poisons of the Green King. In some tales, the Green King turned his parents to monsters, while in others they were simply killed by poisons. He challenges the Green King to a duel, however before the duel can even commence and The Hero prepares for the fight the next day, he is slain in a field by the Yellow King who appears and slices him in half, ending his journey prematurely. This duel is brought up as the reason behind the conflict with the Black King. Spoken Characters The Black King is fundamentally the major character of the story who the tale focuses on. He is mentioned as a deceitful individual who likes to lie and place blame on others, refusing to accept responsibility for his actions. It is supposedly he who led the Yellow King to riches, the Blue King to control over his kingdom, the Red King to his technology, and the Green King to his poisons. He resents each one for not being eternally indebted to him, and this is brought up when the Black King speaks to The Grim Reaper himself. He mentions being angry at the Yellow King for not always following his command and insists that the Yellow King should as he gave him his riches. He is mad that the Green King is not allowing him to freely take what he wants after gifting him his chemicals. He is mad at the Blue King simply for being a coward. He is mad at the Red King for being so callous with his research. The only king he respects is the White King, his brother, and shows genuine shock at the suggestion of Death taking his brother as a price to kill the other kings. Despite his shock, he still does so anyways, but when the White King accepts his death rather than running away, the Black King is forced to realize the error of his ways too late. The White King is the brother to the Black King, and the only noble character in the tale. He detests the actions of the other kings, and runs his kingdom with justice and kindness, offering his people the greatest gifts and boons. He loves his brother, but despises his actions, and openly refuses to kill the other kings no matter how bad things get, always believing that there is a better option. Ultimately, he meets his end due to his brother's impulsive and selfish behavior, and when his brother offers to help him escape death, he refuses and kills himself so that the universe can live peacefully in the aftermath of the Black King's decision. The Yellow King is the only king with actual speaking lines in the story. He supposedly controls all wealth, and any money owned by anyone is also owned by him at the same time. He kicks off the conflict of the story and has a heated argument with the Black King where he admits he will do anything to protect his fellow kings and his brother, the Green King, at all costs. The Black King calls him a coward for stopping a duel between the Green King, a young boy, and the Yellow King, but the Yellow King simply refuses the idea of interrupting, as he sees he is allowed to do whatever he wants and needs to do as king. The Grim Reaper is a spoken character who talks to the Black King after the Black King has spoken with the White King for the first time in the story. He offers to kill the kings, but first calls the Black King a hypocrite and points out the ways. When the Black King refuses to accept responsibility for any of his actions, The Grim Reaper offers once again to kill the kings, but that he will have to pay with his brother's life, as he does not believe the Black King would accept this deal without trying to cheat his way out of it. Despite the Black King trying to convince the White King to hide from Death Himself, the White King kills himself to make sure the deal isn't reversed as a sacrifice. In the end, The Grim Reaper's deal is finalized, and the payment made. The Story The stories always start off describing the kings, their relationships with one another, and their color. The tale may go into a little more or less detail depending on the version. Black King Vs Yellow King At this point, the major conflict is brought up. The Black King hears of a young Hero, whose parents died by the hand of the Green King. The Hero issued a challenge to the Green King, and waited for him to arrive at the designated spot the next day. While waiting, the Yellow King appeared and sliced him in two from the head down before having the body destroyed. The Black King calls this cowardly, as a duel is sacred amongst fighters, and the Yellow King had no right to intervene. The Yellow King argues that, both in the safety of his brother, and the fact that he wasn't issued the challenge thus he had no rules to follow, he did nothing cowardly other than protect his brother. The Black King does not accept this logic and continues arguing that it was cowardly, and that the Green King should step down. The Yellow King quickly picks up on this as a ploy to take his brother's land, and calls out the Black King for always wanting what everyone else has. The scene ends with the Yellow King telling him to take responsibility for his actions that have led the world to where it is now. Black King speaks to the White King The Black King goes to the "Black Spire" which is never directly defined except as typically being "Black as ". One common template across many similar English speaking planets with similar human inhabitants is "Black as Obsidian", "Black as the most vile Heart", and "Black as Solid Hatred". In contrast, the White King is nearby on the White Spire, a tower which is often described as the purest of white or as "White as the Kindest Heart" or "The kind of White that Heavens are made of". While the spires are never described, the two are close enough to somehow speak to one another. The White King is informed of the death of The Hero and laments the loss of such a young life. While he sheds a tear over the boy he never knew, he calmly calls out the Black King for trying to use this not as a platform of justice for the dead Hero, but rather a way to overtake the kings. The Black King also tells of the Yellow King threatening him (a detail sometimes entirely omitted from certain versions), and that he is fed up with their attitudes. The White King then uses his power to project the images of the kings. He points out the Red King has his technology because the Black King gave it to him, but now the Black King wants the newer technology as his own as if he is owed a gift in exchange for a gift. He points out that the Yellow King was given his vast control of wealth by the Black King, but that the Black King expected him to eternally serve him in gratitude, which was just excessive. He points out that the Blue King has his kingdom because the Black King helped him claim it, but now he is mad because the Blue King isn't using it the way he wanted him to. He finally points out the Green King only makes poisons because the first poison ever made by the Green King was for the Black King to use on a monster (which is never defined in any version and constantly changes from being a monster, to an enemy, to another unnamed king, to even another Hero). Despite all of his explanation, The Black King completely glosses over it and demands The White King help him kill the others. The White King is appalled, stating that they too are living, and should be brought low by their hubris and discussion, to help their people through their turmoil. The White King explains that, should they attack him first, he will fight them and kill them if required, but would never throw the first blow or challenge them, as it isn't his way. The Black King then calls The White King out for allowing these atrocities to continue without stopping them, but The White King points out that more will die than just four people if they are just killed outright. The Black King refuses to speak any further and goes to leave, as he does, The White King asks him not to do this, and to take responsibility for his actions that have led the world to where it is now. The Black King leaves, and the White King sits down on his spire, worried. The Black King Meets Death The Black King the meets The Grim Reaper in the "darkest places of the underworld" or "atop the most vicious mountain only the insane or almighty would go" (other similes are used, but these tend to be the two locations: deep underground/hell, or a mountain). The Black King talks to Death and Death is quick to laugh at him. He points out that the Black King still owes him his life (meant literally) as the two struck a deal many years ago. The Black King points out that immortality was a gift from the Green King, not a deliberate attempt to dodge the deal, however Death points out that it was cheating. Despite this, he is not angry, as he simply reversed their deal. He explained that The Black King wanted his allies to gain the powers of kings as well, but lost control of them. Despite Death essentially taking blame for why the other kings refuse to listen, The Black King states that he wants another deal. The Black King explains the situation briefly (sometimes the story literally says "The Black King explained"), and Death ponders for a moment before admitting he could just kill them all instantly. Before he offers the deal, he calls the Black King a hypocrite for doing this action, and proceeds to point out that The Black King demands honor from the Blue and Yellow kings, but refuses to pay his debts. He also points out that the wealth the Yellow King had was never initially the Black kings to give despite doing so, or the technology to give to the Red King which was stolen. The Grim Reaper then explains that his immortality is the result of a potion made by The Green King, funded by The Yellow King, researched by The Red King, and test subjects captured by The Blue King, that his allies gave him eternal life, and he wants to take theirs away. He should accept responsibility for the way the world is, and just move on. The Black King says nothing, and Death takes his silence as a refusal to do so. Death stands from his throne and is often described as imposingly huge (although his physical traits tend to focus more on what the culture telling the story sees the Grim Reaper as), and offers the deal. When The Black King asks him what he wants, he points out that he doesn't trust The Black King to honor his payment, and states he wants his brother's life. The Black King is notably shocked, and becomes concerned. He considers the deal before making various bargains about his life, immortality, gifts, and possessions, all of which Death could not care less about. Death sits down, saying that if The Black King refuses the terms, then he won't do the deal. After some brief moments, The Black King accepts the deal. With this, there is a brief explanation of each king dying. The Yellow King walks below his vault which collapses on him, burying him in riches and killing him. The Green King breaks a vial, the poisons escaping and killing him. The Blue King is betrayed by his minions and stabbed to death. The Red King is either impaled by a medical instrument or forced into one of his "tests" which ultimately kills him. The Black King descends on each kingdom, Death behind him, pointing out their deaths are his fault, and many others will die if they don't bow. The death of the White King The Black King separates from Death and heads back to the Black Spire where the White King watches the stars. As the Black King begins to point out the exciting news, he is stopped by the shocked and saddened expression of his brother who immediately knows what he did, although he does not yet know the price. The Black King sees images of people rioting, militaries going crazy, executions happening in droves. The Black King says nothing for a few moments as these images flash across the stars, illuminating his brother's tear-stricken face. His brother then simply asks "Why?" Defensive, The Black King points out that he just saved many more from death, that bloodshed was inevitable. The White King admits calmly that he always knew it was inevitable, but so many deaths could have been avoided. Dejected and angered, he feels attacked, and The Black King then says he won't show his face, to which The White King says he would never ask him to do that. Despite his action, The Black King is his brother, and he loves him. The Black King then remembers the price, and tells The White King he must hide. The White King is confused, but before he can ask, The Black King then explains the deal, pointing out that Death didn't want his life, he wanted his brother's life, the life of The White King. Shocked and horrified, The White King asks why he would sentence him to death. The Black King presents a vial of immortality serum made by The Green King, telling him that if he drinks it, Death cannot take him. Death may reverse the deal, but he cannot bring the kings back to life, and the two will simply have to wrestle control of the kingdoms away from despots themselves, splitting the kingdoms between the Black Kingdom and the White Kingdom. He knew he would use this as his plan from the start, and he never wanted The White King to die. The White King tosses him back the immortality serum and points out that Death will make this universe worse than it is now. Cheating Death is not smart, so The White King is willing to offer his life to keep more from dying. The Black King tries to argue this away, however The White King produces a bright white blade from the air. He tells his brother that even in death, he loves him and forgives him for this, but his parting wish is to see The Black King accept responsibility for his actions. The White King impales himself in the abdomen, mortally wounding himself. As The Black King leaps to him, he tries to help him from the spire, however The White King refuses to leave until it is too late to seek help. He once again tells his brother that he is precious to him, and wishes him to live a good life. At this point, The White King passes away in his brother's arms. Before the scene ends, Death appears between the two spires and states that the debt has been fulfilled. The Black King says nothing as silent tears stream down his face onto his brother's. The Black King Vanished The story wraps up that the kingdoms were helped and cleaned to their fullest as best The Black King could, and that he tried his best to restructure the universe in a way to punish criminals who would perform actions like the other kings, but found himself incapable of doing so as he was. Realizing, for the very first time, how much damage had been caused by his actions, he went to the Black Spire. Atop the white spire sat the white blade, his brother buried in a white coffin at the base of the entrance. Some stories state he simply has a fit of rage atop the tower, others state his screams of anguish were heard across the universe, but all tales end the same. In a single punch, The Black King demolished the Black Spire, but unlike he had done to the others. Unlike the Yellow, Blue, Red, and Green spire, which were toppled, the Black Spire was struck so hard that its debris was shot for miles, obliterated to dust and smoke. The Black King ordered every trace of his tower to be melted down and burned away, as it was stone unfit to see the light of day, a representation of his sin. The White Tower was cleaned and maintained from top to bottom one last time by The Black King, a message scrawled into the top: "I love and miss you, brother." The Black King was never seen again. Eventually the kingdom split into many kingdoms, and even many more, and eventually the kingdoms of all of the Six Kings were little more than fairy tales. Real-Life Comparison The tale is actually a retelling of Mary Schaeffer's life, recasting Mary Schaeffer not as the lover of The White King, but altering her gender so that she is the brother of The White King. This is likely due to the fact that nobody in the universe has ever seen Mary Schaeffer in person to validate her existence, get her side of the story, and try to discern her roots. Additionally, because the tale spoke of a male brother, most historians have assumed the tale was about six men who were three unrelated pairs of brothers, not a family of six with four children and two parents. Colette, Misha, Atlas, and Chi would discover the truth of Mary Schaeffer's life, and the truth of the tale, as it is not the tale of a brother demanding more power from his allies, but rather a tragic tale of filicide in a desperate bid to save the universe. Additionally, it has been discovered that each of the kings does indeed exist, having regenerated over countless years. There is The Blue King, The Red King, The Green King, and the Yellow King. Subjugation initially controlled an object known as The White Looking Glass, and it is maintained and protected by a huge crew. It was activated in Yharnam by Monolith in an effort to revive the White King, transforming the inside of the Grand Cathedral into a new realm where The White King emerged. it was destroyed when the White King died. Category:Concepts Category:Monolith Category:The Six Kings Category:The Four Kings